winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club teachs you how to train your dragon
"in this episode the winx find berk and befreind hiccup and a night fury named toothless plot "The island of Berk is a Viking village that is plagued by attacks from dragons that steal its livestock. Hiccup, the awkward son of the village chieftain Stoick the Vast, is unable to wield the usual weapons to fight dragons, but has fashioned mechanical devices under his apprenticeship with Gobber the blacksmith to aid in defense. During one attack, Hiccup believes he has shot down a Night Fury, an extremely dangerous dragon that no one has ever seen, and later he" and the others (bloom,stella,flora,tecna,musa,layla, draco,ratchet,clank,captain qwark,storm hawks andscar)(excluding the new recruits) finds it in the nearby forest, trapped in a net. Hiccup tries to kill it, but instead cuts it free for being weak; the Night Fury roars and disappears into the forest. "Stoick assembles a fleet to seek out the dragons' nest, placing Hiccup into a dragon fighting class taught by Gobber along with other children of the village, including Astrid, a girl whom Hiccup has a crush" the before draggon training 13 dwarves arrive. One day, while searching the forest, Hiccup and the others finds the dragon trapped in a shallow glade along with some Amphithere dragon.jpg|amphitere Coatyl dragon.jpg|coatyl Beau.jpg|beau jabberwock-color.jpg|feydragon peg.png|peg bloom's horse Griff.jpg|griff draco's hippogriff Mystical_Pegasus.jpg|winged horses devon and cornwall.png|devon and cornwall Scauldron.png Timberjack.jpg Hotburple.png Hackatoo.png Hobblegrunt.png Raincutter.png Sand Wraith.png Scuttleclaw.png Seashocker.png Shockjaw.png Snafflefang.png Sweet Death.png Tide Glider.png Rumblehorn.png Thunderpede.png|thunderpede SwordStealer.png|swordstealer Groncicle.png Shivertooth.png Slquifier.png Wolly roar.png Windstriker.png Thunderclaw.png wingned horses, coaytls, amphithers, and feydragons; beau, devon and cornwall,some nadders,zipplebacks, monstroues nigthmares, gronkles, a changewing, a sculdron that, a whispering death, a timberjack and other types of dragons all have never flown in their live, the dragon's tail was injured, preventing it from flying normally and cornwall and devon don't agree on anything. Hiccup and the others earns the dragon's and the other creatures trusts and begin to care for them. they name the Night Fury "Toothless", for its retractable teeth ﻿ Later, Hiccup fashions a makeshift harness and prosthetic tail that allows him to guide the dragon in free flight and they even made saddles and riding outfits for each of the creatures, and the winx teach hiccup how to magic without wands. Hiccup is able to transfer his knowledge of Toothless's behavior to the other species of dragons at dragon-fighting class, appearing to conquer each one in battle and becoming the star pupil, much to Astrid's dismay. Eventually Hiccup completes the class and gets the chance to kill a dragon in front of the entire village. Meanwhile, the unsuccessful battered Viking fleet arrives home. Astrid discovers Hiccup and the winx training with Toothless, but before she can tell the village, Hiccup and the winx takes her for a ride on Toothless. At first, Astrid is terrified, but then begins to enjoy the excursion. However, Toothless unexpectedly joins a flock of dragons and takes the pair straight into the dragon's nest, where they discover the presence of a gigantic dragon named the Red Death and berserker fury.[note 1] The Red Death and berserker fury depends on the food the other dragons bring back, or otherwise feed on the dragons themselves and the witches minions are preparing to avenge the witches. Astrid wants to tell the village of the nest, but Hiccup asks her to keep it a secret to protect Toothless. Hiccup is put to his final exam the next day by fighting a Monstrous Nightmare, but when he tries to show the village the dragon's true nature, sunddenly and arrow shoots, inadvertently angering the dragon and endangering Hiccup. Toothless hears Hiccup's scream and flies in to save him, but is captured himself. Hiccup, attempting to explain his actions, reveals how to find the dragons' nest. He tries to warn his father of the danger, but Stoick refuses to listen to his son. Though shaken, Stoick demotes Hiccup from being a Viking, seemingly disowns him, and leaves with another fleet, using a restrained Toothless as their guide bloom and draco are then contacted by daphne explaining to them that he did not see htem as babies and was having hard time understanding for he was a close freind of oritel and marion. After a heart-to-heart talk with Astrid, Hiccup and the others then concocts a plan to save the Vikings with the help of the other children and the training dragons from their class as they reach the island they see dragons retreating one of them tells them they are going as far as they can for they were used as slaves to berseker fury. after the others break through the island walls and scaring away the rest of the dragons(who were decoys), stoick is about to say to lines the archers that are hidding are waiting to shoot, until he see's the dominoion star, and realizes that bloom and draco are oritel and marions children, after seeing his dragonblood necklace glow, and tells the army to hold toghether forcing the others to come out of hiding(with the song one fgor the money) and attack, burning the ships, berserker fury then explains he has been hearing them all this time, and when he heared he disowned hiccup he now has no heir, stoick and gobber prepare to sacrifice themselves for the others until a shot hits the red death. Hiccup the winx club and their friends arrive just as the Red Death and berserker fury along with his horntail dragons and dark zoids locust and masked minions of the witches elephander.jpg|berserker furies elephender dark_spiner.png|dark spiner berserker furies minions.jpg|the ancestral witches and berserker furires masked warriors Horntail dragon.jpg|the horntail dragon that hits draco,bloom,and hiccup Horntail dragon2.jpg|the other horntails|link=Horntail dragon ABFAA56E-F0CD-4242-B676-2B83044561C0.png 2F391E33-C953-4576-9BC9-8BDE429F4390.jpeg B69D60E6-1384-451B-99CA-B808DC4CC698.png Swarmack.jpeg emerge from the nest, and they planed the whole thing out to trick them of them fighting dragons killing them, and stoick lose hiccup and they go with it to have them more tricked. Hiccup's classmates distract it while Hiccup bloom and draco attempts to free Toothless and the others including the power rangers face berserker furies minions and the hungarian horntails while the megazord deals with the titan chicken, the rest on the ground start to use the dragon traing on the minions which was part of gobber and stoicks plan. Hiccup,bloom,draco and Toothless almost drown, but are saved by Stoick who along with gobbler had their memories restored by Luna for they were cursed to have lost some of their memories and appoligises to them for what he did and realizing. Hiccup, Toothless, draco, and bloom succeed in luring the Red Death into flight, then driving the red death into clouds ultimately damaging its wings and then forcing it into an inescapable dive back to earth, killing it along with berseker fury who was killed by liger zero who hitted him on the neck in a massive explosion. While attempting to flee from the crashing dragon, Hiccup, bloom and draco are hit by the tail of a horntail dragon fall and Toothless dives into the flames after them. Stoick finds Toothless, who reveals an injured and unconscious Hiccup, bloom and draco safely wrapped in his wings. Hiccup bloom and draco wake up back on Berk, discovering his leg has been amputated and replaced with a prosthesis made by Gobber., they are elated as he steps outside to find the Vikings and dragons working together to rebuild their village and stoick had the team stay in berk as a freind of oritel and marion, and Astrid rushes to kiss jiccup. The film ends with the war between Vikings and Dragons finally over with Hiccup, the winx club and freinds racing their dragons, dragonettes and winged horses. transcript chapter 1: the raid of berk and the finding of the night fury chapter 2: the arrival of the dwarves the winx are seen in the great hall with hiccup having supper. hiccup: i can't belive i have to do dragon training even though what happned. bloom: yeah i mean this is hard now we have to keep a secret. draco: until we can tell them better. asterix:(who is at another table) what secret? bloom:(o.s) um why do want to know anyway? (as she says this a figure arrives at the door) asterix: well if figure is that.....was that the door. rairty: i'll get it,(to the others with her covering from the others)i hope its the guys we were expecting. she opens a door and finds a dwarf there. dwalin: dwalin, at your service rarity: um, lady rarity at yours. asterix: wait a minute do you know each other? dwalin: no, which way lassy, is it down here? asterix: is what down where? dwalin: supper, he said there be food and lots of it. asterix: he, he said, who said? he then eats some fish. dwalin: very good this, anymore,(flora then gives him some buns) asterix: look the thing is we were not expecting company, epsically......(the door bell is heard again) dwalin: that will be the door. squidward: yes, i know its the door fluttershy then opens the door. balin: balin, at your service fluttershy:um, good evening. balin: yes, yes it is, although i think it might rain later, am i late? skipper:(from behind fluttershy) late for what? balin: oh, ha ha evening brother. dwalin: by my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met. balin: wider not shorter, sharp enough for both of us. they then headbutt each other. squidward; excuse me,sorry, i beg your pardon, i'm not entierly sure your on the right island,(the two then start checking the great halls pantry and granary) the thing is that i don't mind dwarves, I mean asterix have been mistaken for now and then, but what your doing is not comfy with me, not in the slightest, so i don't mean to blunt but i have to make my mind when i say.... rainbowdash:(overlapping his voice) he's sorry. they then turn and squidward clears his throat balin: appoligy accepted. squidward: what? asterix: I’ve never been mistaken for dwarf,was I? the door bell is then heard again and twilight opens it. fili: fili kili: and kili fili and kili: at your service kili: you must be twilight sparkle. squidward: (jumping in front of twilight) nope you can't come in you've come to the wrong island. kili:(stopping him closing the door) does he have a problem? fili: the others didn't when we came. squdward: pro..., no i don't have a problem kili: thats a relive they then enter fili: carefull with these we just had them shapended. kili:its nice this place, you've been here for a while. draco: no, we just got here a day ago. squidward: thats not a shoe wiper there, so would you not do that. dwalin: fili kili, come on give us a hand. kili: mr dwalin. balin:better shove these two togehter or else we won't have enough room for everyone. squidward: everyone, how many more are there?(the door bell is heard again) oh no, no no there's nobody home, go away and bother somebody else, theres far to many dwarves, in this cavern as it is, if this is some, toadheads idea of a joke, ha ha i can only say that is in very poor taste and...(the dwarves then fall on top of each other)oh nuts hiccup:(leaning to draco and whispering) why are their dwarves here? draco: ill tell you as we get them comfy the dwarves then start pillaging the pantry and granary and the others assit. squidward: excuse thats thier chicken, eh eh thats their wine excuse me bifur speaks in dwarf oin:he's got an injury squidward: you mean the ax in his head? oin:(with a hearing aid like thing in his ear) dead, no only between the ears, his legs work fine. squidward: wait a sec, wait a sec, wait a sec, not the jam,(he then see's bumbor with some cheese) um don't you need a cheese knive? bofur: cheese knife, he eats by the bloke squidward: by the block? he then tries to stop them from getting the rest while the others assit flora: so their old friends of you uncle. draco: well yes and he and I figured they would good additions to them team. liya: of course we should check if their all here. bloom: okay um fili kili stella:oin gloin. flora: dwalin balin tecna: bifor bofor bumbor musa:dori nori, ori bifur:(speaking in dwarfish) draco; yes your quite right bifur, we appear to be one dwarf short. dwalin: he's late this all, he had to gain some more supplies for us and the new recruits, he will come. stella: well at least he will be happy to see us. bloom: yeah,(to herself) and hopefuly they don't go nuts with us.). draco: I heard that sis. they then eat while squidward tries to control his anger. fili:(passing ale) who wants an ale here you go, one for you. they then drink up their ale and ori makes a big burp squidward: that is a small tapestry, not a dish towel. bofur: buts it full of holes. squidward: its supposed to look like that, its the design. bofur: and crickets a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it. squidward: bebother and confuticate these dwarves. tune: squidward what in mata nui is the matter. squidward: whats the matter, i'm surrounded by dwarves, what are they doing here and why arn't you doing anything about it tune: oh there quite a merry gathering, and besides it find there behavior and ettigute there kind of good manners, once you get used to them. squidward: i don't want to get used to them, look at the great hall, theres mud todding the floor, they pillage the pantry, next thing you know they might not know what to do with there plates, i don't understand what there doing on berk. the dwarves sing there song. they then here a big thud from the door. draco: he's here. throin:draco,i sometimes thought i found this place on my own, i lost my way twice, i wouldn't have found it at all if not for that mark on the door. Squidward:what mark i don't see any mark on the door. draco: well we putted that mark there, fellows, allow me to introduce the leader of these dwarfs, me and my sisters dwarf uncle, throin oakensheild. thorin: so these are the new recruits, i see some of them had a taste in battle, but not enough in magic, and see this is the son of stoick, hiccup the third. hiccup: um yes, how'ed you know my name. throin: i have my ways, come we better eat and we have a busy day tommorow for you all. hiccup: how does he do that? chapter 3: dragon training and toothless and hiccups freindship chapter 4: toothless new tail and more train and magic. chapter 5:astrid and hiccups flight, the finding fo the nest and the ancesntral minons and the fail of the trial chapter 6: the crazy plan "Astrid:It's a mess,You guys must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend." "Hiccup:Thank you for summing that up." "Hiccup:Why couldn't I have killed that Dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone." "Astrid:Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?Why didn't you?" "Hiccup:I don't know. I couldn't." "Astrid:That's not an answer." "Hiccup:Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" "Astrid:Because I want to remember what you say right now." "Hiccup:Oh for the love of-- I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a Dragon." "Astrid:You said 'wouldn't' that time." "Hiccup:Whatever! I wouldn't! many others did, and I'm the first Viking on vikeneon who wouldn't kill a Dragon!" "Astrid:First to ride one, though,So..." "Hiccup:...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself." "Astrid:I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?" "Hiccup:Eh i don't know, probably something stupid." "Astrid:Good. But you've already done that." "Hiccup:Then something crazy." "Astrid:That's more like it." "Stoick:Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." "Viking #1:Here." "Viking #2:One length to your stern. "Viking #3:On your starboard flank. "Viking #4:Three widths to port. "Viking #5:Ahead, at your bow. "Viking #6:Haven't a clue. "Gobber:Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here-- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan-- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be? "Stoick:Find the nest and take it. "Gobber:Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple. "Stoick:Shhh.Step aside. "Viking:Bear to port. beast caretaker (v,o): come closer, come closer, to your graves camera then goes back the arena spike:(pacing back and forth on a barrel) what do we do we can’t just let stoick go and get killed by.... Spike then sees gothi making sketches in the sand to the others. draco:(reading gothis writing) I had a dream, and I saw a 6 eyed demon appear from an isle surrounded by fog, and then monsters apperer behind him with some covered in crystals, and others in masks,but then I see, 6 ribbons(bonked)ow riders sorry ma’am, and one on a dragon of the moon strikes the demon down. bloom: I’m just surprised you understood that. draco: I met some people who also write like that. skipper: well that’s nice gothi told us, but how are we to get to stoick when he took all the ships. "Fishlegs (o.s.):If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle. "Tuffnut:You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me. "Hiccup:Uh... "Snotlout:I love this plan. "Hiccup:I didn't... "Ruffnut:You're crazy. I like that. "Astrid:So? What is the plan? "Gobber:oh. I was wondering where that went. "Stoick:Stay low and ready your weapons.We're here. camera then goes with hiccup sending out a nightmare dragon, with his hand near it snout, with the others looking in ahh, except snotlout, and private, who pick some spear heads, until astrid taps them both. "Astrid:Uh-uh. "Snotlout:Wait! What are you... "Hiccup:Relax. It's okay... it's okay. as snotlout touchs the snout a bonding occurs and a stoker class symbol appears on snotlputs hand. "Snotlout:Where are you going?! "Hiccup:You're going to need something to help you hold on. skipper: um, one thing, how are the rest of us gonna fly their if theirs only these? bloom: actually, we have plenty of dragons for all of ya. julian: and where or what are they. rainbowdash: the one's weve been traing in the woods( the then see the other dragons appear) private: you guys been training dragons, maybe you forgot what the dragon manual said something important, so i'll remind you, extremly dangerous, KILL ON SIGHT! bloom: private, they would never harm us if they wanted to. fluttershy: besides, their just youngsters and they might even like having riders on them thorin: plus since it will help us get their, and since we taught them to fly, it might work rico:(gibberish translated: he, and i think privates, scared of flying) private:(gasp) i am not. flora: penguins, the trapsnapper is yours(she then leads the snaptrapper to the penguins.) kowalski: fascinating, it would seem this dragon looks like a flower, in the shape of the head. skipper: yeah and it seems to be impressive. finn: um why is it that i have the feeling my dragon is not from here. bloom: well lets just say that he is.... beau then mag jumps finn finn: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(he lands on beau) okay i guess this is my dragon. the winx:beau beau then chucklles bloom: alright then the rest better get some dragons the others get their dragons as well kowalski: um, even if we get to hell hines gate, how do we know where to go, its foggy there. lockette: don't worry i'll know the way. bloom: lets transform. everyone: right the winx: enchantix winx. dino thunder: dino thunder power up. Draco: athena strength finn: wait um how i morph tecna: oh right hang on(he then tosses him a bracelet) just say release the dragon finn:you mean like this, realses the dragon, cool. Qwark: now lets fight some villains. clank: wait, don't you think they might have dark magic. tecna: yes, so i think they need some fairy dust. kowalski: what but we don't need to be dusted. ratchet: no tecna's right, you all need fairy dust to be imune to dark magic, so maybe this a good chance for you to have a taste of dark arts imunity. draco: right, step one in defence against the dark arts be imune to dark maigc by fairy dust, or by some other means. kowalksi: now lets go get thoses witches man be winxed. spike: seriously? sunset shimmer: okay if we’re all ready let’s get to stoick before..... cornwall: they might be there and fighting by now devon: yes and yet we can't fly there in time, thoses obsidian guys drive me completly nuts, they are like snakes with swords cornwall: there definitly jerks some giant jerks devon:those fowl barabrian, we shall show them won't we cornwall: yes we darn well flora: your flying. devon: hey she's right we are flying cornwall: i did it, horray love me i did it devon: you smeego maniac lizard you mean i did it. they then fall down draco: don't you two get it the only reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything, there must be something you agree on, you both love gobbers chll con carne right. qwark: but why is it they don’t remember me, because it’s like they knew me. draco: I suspect that stoick and gobber are under a memory spell, and I bet my pinkie that Luna’s magic can cure it. pinkie pie: uhhhhh draco: my pinkie finger. pinkie pie: oh bloom: okay dragons lets get outisde so you can take off better they then head outside and the dragon start to fly stork: now lets get those fiends, and have them go down in FLAMES(bubbles then breathes blue fire) skipper: fella's why did the scauldron breathe fire. stork: what he can't have fire in his mouth. skipper: well eh no, but why is it blue instead of red. stork: well you know, lets move. they then start to fly faster "Stoick:When we crack this mountain open, something other than dragons may come out and all hell is going to break loose. "Gobber:and me undies. Good thing I brought extras. "Stoick:No matter how this ends, it ends today. the cave then opens after several, catapult shots, they then charge at the dragons, which seem to be flying away "Gobber:Is that it? "Spitelout:We've done it! masked minion:(in the shadows) now wait for him to say. stoick then starts to speak but stops when he see's the archers and the night fury. "Stoick:This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together! masked minion: go to plan b "Stoick:Get clear! at that moment the red death,and the masked minions come out "Gobber:Beard of Thor... what is that? maksed minion with french accent: oh stoick and gobber, guess who's back.(song:one for the money) "Stoick:Odin help us. masked minion: now its time for you death stoick. masked minion with french accent: ahh, and you shall join your freinds, get them. "stoick:Catapults! "Viking #3:Get to the ships! "Stoick:No! NO! beast caretaker:you can never escape,now that you have no heir, destroying you shall be easy. "Gobber:Heh. Smart, that one. "Stoick:I was a fool.Lead the men to the far side of the island. "Spitelout:Right. Everybody to the far side of the island! "Stoick:Gobber, go with the men. "Gobber:I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy. "Stoick:I can buy them a few minutes if I give those guys someone to hunt. "Gobber:Then I can double that time. "Stoick:HERE! "Gobber:NO, HERE!(the masked minions then notice it and charge)Come on! Fight me! "Stoick:No, me! beast caretaker: GET THEEEEEEM. the masked minions charge at them. bloom(o.s) dragon fire.(at that sound it hits the red death) yes a stone wall then appears in front of stoick and gobber, and several dragons fire at the dragons hit the masked minions. masked man: what happned masked minion with french accent: i think i smell something cooking or burning no. the winx appear from above,along with the other dragons,and rangers Hiccup:Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs! "stoick: (to himself quietly) what "Tuffnut:Look at us, we're on a Dragon! We're on Dragons, all of us! "Hiccup:Up, let's move it! "Gobber:Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were. luna then appears before them and starts to work her magic on them before they can talk. stoick:I...I remember my memories there back gobber:huh that’s weird for me since I have a very good memory stoick: very good memory huh, hen how you forgot to get a gift for oriel and Marion’s wedding anniversary gobber: I couldn’t decide on what to give them. masked minion:look(pointing at the lemurs) rangers. beau and finn then appear on a cliff. masked man: the black and gold dragon,and it chose a dragon booster beau then roars at them. Hiccup:Fishlegs, break it down for us. Fishlegs:Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing,Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell, and the one with the cloak is its master. Hiccup:Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad. Ruffnut:That's my specialty! Tuffnut:Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?(he then goes upside down and tongue babbles: Hiccup:Just do what I told you! we'll be back as soon as I can! Snotlout:Don't worry, we got it covered! Fishlegs:Yeah! masked minion: impossible I thought stoicks son was dead, they must have used a decoy. (they then fight the masked minions with the masked minions geting a beat) the rest are then down to the others. beast caretaker:(seeing many of the masked man dead) NO, send the dragons and titan chicken! titan chicken and horntail dragons appear. julian(in red trex armor): tommy, we need some help here. tommy:(busy with masked man) hang on a moment julian: lets deal with him till he's ready, now its time for you... maurice:.... and your titan chicken.... mort:....to feel the wrath..... all three:.... of the new.... mort: winx club julian:....mega.... all three: dinozord. "Tuffnut:Troll! "Ruffnut:Butt Elf! "Tuffnut:Bride of Grendel! "Fishlegs:(seeing the red death has 6 eyes)Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot. "Hiccup:There!(he along with draco and bloom land on the burning ship)Go help the others,Okay, hold on. Hold on.(hiccup,bloom and draco start trying to free toothless) the others riding dragons have the horntails chase them but mage to have them crash into different pillars. "Snotlout:It's working! "Fishlegs:Yeah! It's working! beast caretaker: no(he then does a bull roar to confuse the dragons) "Snotlout:Agghh! "Fishlegs:I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout ratchet! Do something!,I'm okay!(under the gronkle)Less okay... the red death prepares to step on fishlegs As some masked minions start charging at him. "Snotlout:I can't miss,What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye? ratchet: like maybe some bullets the red death moves its foot on to the masked minions "Astrid:Yeah! You're the Viking! "Snotlout:Whoa! ratchet: guys help. skipper: rico umberella(rico regurgetates two umbrella's) catch(he tosses them and they blow back from the edge.) 9 masked minion comes for the penguins. flower: look out(all four heads then fire at the minons) kowalski: so that happned flower: we well not talk of this with rest. one horntail heads for bloom,draco, and hiccup, but bloom see's it. bloom: look out. draco takes out his sword and stabs it in the heart. hiccup: okay lets get back to toothless, why did they have to use fireproof chains tommy: (finishing the masked man) some help coming,pachycelpholozord awaken(it then awakens from the brachiozord) tecna:(in video) look a pachycelpholozord. skipper:(in video) and it sure knows to use those big gloves, woah... beadt carmaker:(seeing titan chicken, and the dragons defeated from the cliff) nooooooooooooooo, red death, destroy the ships! he then smashes the ships. draco and bloom:(seeing hiccup in the water) HICCUP! He nearly drown but are safed by stoick. "Hiccup:Dad? bloom and draco: stoick "Hiccup:You got it, bud. "Stoick:Hiccup, bloom, draco. I'm sorry... for everything. "Hiccup:Yeah, me too. "Stoick:You three don't have to go up there. "Hiccup:We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. "Stoick:I'm proud to call you my son and for you being guardians "Hiccup:Thanks dad. bloom and draco: thanks stoick Astrid:their up! beast caretaker: the night fury, he has chosen the son of stoick as his rider "Astrid:Get Snotlout and ratchet out of there! "Twins:I'm on it! I'm on it! "Tuffnut:I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you. "Ruffnut:Hey! Let me drive! "Snotlout:I can't believe that worked. astrid is then seen being sucked into the red deaths mouth, but hiccup,toothless, bloom and draco coming about to attack the red death. "viking:Night fury! "Gobber:Get down! bloom: fusion fire Illusion_Fire.jpg|bloom about to attack the red death Fusion_fire.png|bloom starting to fire Fusion_fire_2.png|bloom attacking and leaving a large burnt mark on the red death dragon draco: dragon storm "Hiccup:Did you get her? "Astrid:Go. beast caretaker: no how is this possible. sailor moon: well now we shall finish you off. beast caretaker then sees sailor moon then sees her as princess serenity. beast caretaker:I don’t know how you were resserected serenity but I will finish what the man with mask full of teeth began with your kingdom!(he then rushes at her with his swords) sailor moon:MOON TIARA MAGIC(it then hits beast caretaker knocking him the red deaths leg shattering his mask revealing a burnt,scared and partially mummified face) stoick:Odis’s ghost what happened to his face. sunset shimmer: it’s celtic Athena’s curse they were given that after obsidian was destroyed. stoick: well you can tell me later right now I want to have him surrender. beast caretaker:DAHM YOU! chapter 7: the defeat of the red death and the defeat of the ancestral witches minions "Hiccup That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them! they then hit it hard, the red death than opens its wings beast master:noooooooooo stoick so will you surrender or..... beast master:NEVER......NEVER......NEVER!!!!!(he than places a dark mask on his face) HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA,he than vanishes from his cloth and armour and reappears on top of the dragon as a joined part of its skull)(in a demonic and disorientated voice) nooooowwww, I welllllll deeeeeeeel weeeeth your son myyy selllllllf hahahahaha!!! "Hiccup:Do you think that did it,(the red death is then seen flying) Well, he can fly. the others than see a locust covered in crystals appear above and is missing a hand. sailor Uranus: that’s him gobber:who? sailor Uranus:the one who tried to kill you the night before. crystal locust: hahahaha you were just lucky girl. stoick:why don’t you come down here and fight like man. crystal locust: I will come down but I’ll fight like a locust. the a Brumak also covered in crystals appear. Skipper: oh come on even the Brumaks have crystals?! squidward: this could be a problem.(it the attacks) spitelout: what was your first clue, tapir melon head? squidward: hey ratchet: my guns aren’t hurting it. stoick:sailor mercury scan for any weaknesses 018317D3-EBAD-4C4A-BDD0-F888618468B1.gif 3D0A8FCA-203A-473C-9025-C55455A99319.gif sailor mercury:okay(she then summons her goggles) I see some blisters but there stitched up and even if their aim at it won’t do much. tingle then shocks rainbow dash rainbow dash:OW, hey watch your gonna shock the wrong person. kowalski: shock you say, that it, if we can place enough voltage on the Brumaks blisters they may pop open. ratchet: we’ll at least I brought this along(he than shows his Tesla gloves). Viking: uhh where did gloves come from kowalski: sorry that ratchets privacy. stoick:okay ready everyone:ready stoick:GO sailor Jupiter: SUPREME THUNDER pikachu:(pikachu uses thunder bolt) PIKACHU Ratchet then drops Tesla coils around the brumak and the electricity starts making the blisters pop open then the winx start attacking them, after a few hits the Brumaire drops down Hiccup:Okay fellows, time to disappear.Come on guys,Here it comes!(they dodge the fire) they then go up to the clouds, it then tries to find in the dark, but they then hit him everywhere beast master: ENOUGH the red death getting furious then lights the sky with fire. "Hiccup:Watch out!(they the see his tail on fire)Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works. "Hiccup:COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!(they then dive down)Stay with me guys. We're good. Just a little bit longer.Hold, fellows.(hearing the red death about to exhale fire)NOW! rico: incoming. skipper: burning dragon inbound. stoick: get clear. beast master:CURSE YOU HICCUUUUUUUP the red death then hits the ground and explodes "Hiccup:No. NO! a hungarian horntail appears in front of them and swings it tail,the three then fall down into the fire, toothless goes after them. Stoick:Hiccup? Hiccup!?Son!? draco:hiccup gonzo: buddy, where are you,give a clue, or....(they then see toothless)Hiccup. "Stoick:Oh no... I did this...I'm so sorry... ratchet:why, why couln't it be me? they then see hiccup in toothless wings. "stoick:Hiccup. ratchet: I feel a pulse in hiccup Stoick : he’s alive! You brought him back alive! "Stoick:Thank you... for saving for saving my son. "Gobber:Well, you know... most of him. draco: oh dear epilouge Hiccup Oh, hey fellows. bloom and draco: hey hiccup "Hiccup: Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, buds. OW! What-- Hiccup: were in my house. You're in my house,Uh... does my dad know you're in here?! Okay, okay-- no Toothless! Aw, come on... they then see his left leg gone, and replaced with a prosethic one. "Hiccup Okay... okay...(he then drops but stopped by toothless)Thanks bud.they then head to the door and see a monstrous nightmare)Toothless? Stay here. draco keep that sword ready rizzo: oh don;t bother becasue... "Snotlout:(rinding the monstrous nightmare) Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go! Hiccup I knew it. i am dead. "Stoick No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think? Viking #1 Hey look! It's Hiccup and the winx! "Viking #2 Hiccup, how you doin' mate? "Viking #3 It's great to see you up and about. Stoick: Turns out all we needed was some magic and a little more of... this. "Hiccup: You just gestured to all of me. "Gobber: (o.s.) Well. Most of you.That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. You think it'll do? "Hiccup: I might make a few tweaks. "Astrid: That's for scaring me. "Hiccup What, is it always going to be this way? Cause...''Astrid kisses Hiccup ''Hiccup... I could get used to it. amore: i told you they make a good couple. "Gobber: Welcome home. rarity then conjures a spell to give the winx new horse riding suits and gear "Viking Night Fury, get down! ratchet: you know berk looks a lot more better with dragons on it. bloom:(petting peg) yeah and now everything is more better. stoick: yes and i think we should claim this day a holiday spongebob: yeah a holiday. qwark: see when two avisaries set aside their petiscabbles, they can...(a sleeping gronkle then drops on his body) uhhhh, could somebody please help me. ratchet: never stand under a sleeping gronkle. they then prepare to fly toghether. (Music it doesn’t get any better than this from swan princess 3) Hiccup You ready?(v.o)This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... Dragons. (song burn from reign of fire plays) Category:Berk episodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes Category:Dragon episode